Guys Night Gone Weird
by lizzierae
Summary: It's guys night, and the boys are ready to play their newest video game! Until James and Carlos begin an argument over which 90s boy band really was the best, and Logan and Kendall just can't understand what the big deal is. What do they care is the Backstreet Boys or NSYNC was better? It's gonna be a weird guys night... (Fun and pointless story for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013


_Hey there, loves! :) Happy Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! This is just something I thought of really, really quick, and I'm not sure how much I like it. I'll let you read for yourself and find out! :)_

_I don't own anything._

…

"Dude, there is _no way _you're right!" Carlos yelled in James's face for the 18th time in the past 2 minutes. The two were in a heated argument, and whenever that happened, there was no telling what could happen.

"No, I'm always right! _Especially _about things like this! You're wrong, Carlos!"

Kendall and Logan sat back on the orange couch of 2J, rolling their eyes. They couldn't believe they were in this situation, listening to their friends bicker on and on about something so…_stupid_.

What was the fight about? Boy bands. 90s boy bands.

Quite frankly, Kendall and Logan couldn't care less about the topic. Sure, they were in a boy band, but that didn't mean they were at all interested in the endless battle at hand. However, once James made a comment stating that NSYNC was better than the Backstreet Boys, _all hell broke loose._

"Guys, can't we stop arguing about this?" Kendall shouted to the two arguing boys for what felt like the millionth time. He and Logan just wanted to play the new four-player XBOX360 game the boys had just picked up. It was supposed to be filled with zombies, vampires, and other monsters that you got to kill with big guns and whatever else you could possibly find. A _guy_ game. For _guys night_. Which was supposed to be _right now_.

"Yeah, can't we just forget about the stupid 90s boy bands?" Logan inserted, quickly regretting it once both James and Carlos sent him wide-eyed glares. "_Uh-oh_," he whispered under his breath.

"STUPID?! You think the Backstreet Boys were STUPID?!" Carlos yelled in the resident genius's face.

"YOU'RE STUPID!" James screamed, equally loud, and pointing an accusatory finger at Logan.

Logan sent Kendall a sideways glance, silently asking for help.

Kendall immediately got the message and stood up from the couch. "Let's just play our game!" he attempted to change the subject before things got…_bad_.

"NO! Did you _hear _what he said about NSYNC?!" James angrily yelled at the blond leader.

"AND the Backstreet Boys! You don't just _diss_ the Backstreet Boys. They're GODS," Carlos followed.

Now the two formerly arguing boys stood next to each other, arms crossed and angrily determined looks plastered on their faces.

"Guys, they're _just_ boy bands. Like us," Kendall tried to reason with the two.

Both James and Carlos gasped dramatically and yelled, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK."

Kendall shot his hands up in defense, and sat back down on the couch, next to Logan. "I tried, bud," he told the other boy.

Logan shrugged in thanks and turned to look up at the two boys in front of him. "What is it with you two and the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC, anyway? Since when are you such big fans?"

"Are you kidding? Being fans of the two greatest boy bands in history comes with being a child of the 90s. You should know YOU WERE THERE," James answered, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of Logan's question.

"In the 90s? Yeah, I remember my mother dressing me in some of the ugliest clothes ever and watching some of the lamest cartoons of alltime. But, no, I'm not a 90s boy band _fangirl _like you two," Logan defended himself.

"Hey! Guys can be fans too! And what do you mean _lamest cartoon of alltime_?! Are you out of your mind?! The 90s cartoons were the best!" Carlos quickly objected.

"And the fashion was _perfection_!" James followed.

The two boys who were just arguing not 2 minutes ago high-fived each other. Logan and Kendall, still seated on the couch, gave each other "you gotta be kidding me" looks.

"Do you guys actually remember the 90s? At all? We were just kids," Kendall questioned the boys.

"Kendall, Logan, do you know what we do for a living?" James started out rhetorically.

Of course, Logan answered the question anyway, "We're in a band?"

"A _boy band_, Logie. We're in a boy band. And not only that, we're dudes. We're dudes in a boy band—"

"Thanks for the enlightenment," Logan interrupted, smirking playfully at his own comeback.

James sent him a glare as he continued, "And as dudes who are in a boy band, it is our _destiny_ to fill in the shoes of those _phenomenal _boy banders before us. It is our _job_ to sing, dance, and have millions of girls be madly in love with us. And the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC were _us_ of our generation."

Almost instinctively, Carlos continued James's rant, "One day, when our time is done, like those fantastic boy bands before us, we'll be the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC of the next generation. And like them, we'll be _inspirations_. We'll be great."

"Preferably, like NSYNC, because they were clearly the best—" James started the feud, only to be interrupted by Carlos.

"I THINK YOU MEAN SECOND BEST, BECAUSE THE BACKSTREET BOYS WERE CLEARLY THE BEST."

…

_Okay, so…that's it! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm working on finishing up the latest chapter for "College: The Good Life" and that will be posted ASAP, for those of you wondering! :) Happy Semi Official One Shot Day 2013!_


End file.
